A Women's Desire
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Noone can ever stop her heart's desire for the man she loves
1. Chapter 1

I don't any of these superstars that will appear in this story.

A/N: I am not really a fan of this story, I wasn't planning on posting. But I figure what the hell. So how you like it.

I really don't know why I am here. Oh wait I remember it was because I told Trish that I would come out with her. Manly because I was trying to convince myself that I was ok, but the truth of the matter I wasn't. It was because of one man. Now don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with him, only the fact that I can't be with him. I've have had this crush on him since the day he came into this business. I just don't think he likes me, In my opinion I think I am far out of his league.

"Lita honey, why are you just sitting here?"ask Trish

"Just enjoying my drink."Lita said

"Why aren't you out here on the dance floor?"ask Trish

"Because it's just not my thing."Lita said

"Your still thinking about him ain't you?"ask Trish as she sat down next to her friend

"How can I not Trish, you know how I feel about him."Lita said

"Yeah I know, but he ain't here tonight."Trish pointed out

"Your right, but what am I going to do Trish?"ask Lita

"Get rid of the creep Edge first."Trish said

"How would Edge feel about that?"Lita ask

"Screw him."Trish said

"Trish-

"What girl he has done nothing to you but make your life a living hell. He thinks because you guys slept together that he owns you."Trish said

"I do love him you know."Lita said

"How? he uses you as his verbal punching bag every night, he only wants to be around you when he is in the "mood". "Trish said

"What do you want me to do Trish? It's not like I can say it's over he'll just think I am not being serious any way."Lita said

"Why don't you just pack your bags and go."Trish said

"I wish it was that easy, he would just follow me."Lita said

"All I am saying is that you are much better off without him. You need to start standing up for yourself and go get that man that is in your heart."Trish said

"What if he doesn't want me, what if I am to late?"Lita ask

"Your not late honey, he is waiting. Everybody in the back knows how you feel about him and deep down I am pretty sure he knows. All you have to do is go and get him."Trish said

"You think I can do that?"ask Lita

"I know you can, now I want you to forget about all this tonight and come out here on this dance floor and show these people what you are working with."Trish said

"Fine, but tomorrow it's going to be over no more of being the scared Lita that bows down to Edge's every move. I am going to just pack my bags and leave."Lita said

"I sure hope so."Trish said

**Next Morning **

Thank Goodness that Edge was still a sleep by time she had everything pack in her bags, apart her was still wanting to stay but thinking about the one she loved brought her back to reality. She didn't even leave Edge a note, she just got her things and left. Now she was on her way to West Newbury, Massachusetts to see if she still had a chance with the love of her life.


	2. Express your Feelings

Once the plane landed she took a cab to his house. Walking up to his house she was very nervous, she hoped his reaction would be good. She finally gather herself together and knocked on the door. It took awhile then he answer the door in nothing more then his boxers.

"Lita?"John ask

"Yeah, hey John."Lita said

"What are you doing here?"John ask

"I need to talk to you."Lita said

"You couldn't call me?"John ask

"No what I need to tell you needs to be in person."Lita said

"Ok well come on in."John said

"Thanks."Lita said

"You want some coffee or something else to drink?"John ask

"Sure, I will take coffee."Lita said

"Coming right up, hold on."John said

He return a few minutes later with the coffee.

"Thanks."Lita said as she took the coffee

"Welcome, so what's this all about?"John ask

"Well first I wanted to talk to you about Edge and I."Lita said

"What did he do to you? He didn't hit you did he?"ask John obviously concern

"No he didn't."Lita said smiling at how concern he was

"If he did, I want you to tell me."John said

"John believe me he didn't."Lita said reassuring him

"Lita don't lie for him."John said

"I'm not, he didn't touch me. He doesn't even know I left."Lita said

"Oh well then, what's this about?"John ask

"John I've been trying to tell you this for awhile, but I'm in love with you."Lita said

"I know that, everybody tells me that all the time."John said

"So how do you feel about me?"Lita ask

"Li, you know the answer."John said

"You don't like me huh? Well I can see I have just wasted my time so I'm just going to leave."Lita said getting up and headed towards the door

"Where you going?"John ask grabbing her arm

"You don't want me here so I'll leave."Lita said

"Why?"John ask

"Because you don't like me."Lita said

"Your right I don't like you Lita, you deserve somebody that is going to treat you with love and care. Somebody that will be there for you. Supporting you and loving you."John said

"John I don't want that, you make it sound like I want the perfect guy. I just want you."Lita said

"If you would've let me finish and I was talking about me."John said

"What?"Lita ask confused

"You were right when you said I don't like you, because I don't. I love you Lita."John said

"You do?"ask Lita tears in her eyes

"Yes, I love you more than you can ever imagine."John said

"Oh baby, I love you to."Lita said running into his arms

"This is where I want you, right here in my arms."John said

"I want that to."Lita said

"No more Edge, no more of the drama. It's time for you to experience love on a whole new level."John said

"I was hoping you say that."Lita said

"Now I know you are a hungry, so why don't you allow your man to fix you a nice breakfast."John said

"I would love that."Lita said

During breakfast Lita sat and think for awhile about what Edge would do if he found out, She was with John

"Li, you ok?"John ask

"Yeah I'm just thinking."Lita said

"About what?"John ask

"What Edge will do if he found out."Lita said

"Let me deal with that I want you to relax, your safe here."John said

"Promise?"Lita ask

"I promise. I won't allow that creep to come anywhere near you."John said

"I hope so, but there is one thing that you can do for me."Lita said

"What's that?"ask John

"Kiss me."Lita said

"I would love to."John said pulling her into a kiss

Even thought things were going good for Lita ,she had a small feeling that things wouldn't last for long once Edge found out.


	3. Let me love u

"Trish have you seen Lita?"ask Edge

"Like I would actually tell you."Trish said

"Just answer the question."Edge said

"Last time I saw her was at the club, I haven't heard from her since."Trish said

"Don't play dumb with me even though I know it's kinda hard, considering the fact that you are a blond."Edge said

"Very funny, but you're a blond to dumbass."Trish said

"Yeah, whatever I know you know where she is."Edge said

"If I did, so what. I'm not going to tell you. I'm glad she is gone, now she won't have to deal with you. You were just using her anyway now she gone, and I hope she happy with the man she is with."Trish said

"How do you know she is with a man?"Edge ask

"I don't I'm just saying, if I was in a horrible relationship like that was, I would leave to find someone else."Trish said

"I know you know more then you are saying, and you better tell me."Edge warned her

"Look those threats may have worked on Lita, but they ain't working on me. Now if you excuse me I got somewhere to be."Trish said

"Your going to regret that."Edge said walking away

"Whatever."Trish said

Soon as Edge left she got out her phone and dial Lita's number.

"What's up Trish?"ask Lita

"Not much really, although your ex just tried to threaten me."Trish said

"Are you ok Trish?"ask Lita

"Oh yeah I'm fine, don't worry I can take care of myself. Even though he is pissed I don't think he is going to do anything."Trish said

"Trish I don't know how to thank you enough."Lita said

"That's ok girl, as long as your happy that's all that matters."Trish said

"Thanks for the advice I got from you, I am happy."Lita said

"So are things going good between you two?"ask Trish

"Things are going great, I can't remember when I been so happy."Lita said sending a smile towards John

"I told you everything would work out."Trish said

"You were right to."Lita said

"Aren't I always."Trish laugh

"Don't get to full of yourself Stratus."Lita said

"Ok but most of the time you have to admit I'm right."Trish said

"Yeah that's true."Lita said

"I know, now I got to go now. But I'm going to talk to you later."Trish said

"Alright, take care Trish. Make sure you stay far away from Edge."Lita said

"I will believe me, cya."Trish said

"Cya Trish."Lita said

"Edge giving her shit already?"ask John once she hung up the phone

"Yeah that's what I was worried about. I don't want to get my friends involve in this. If they get hurt I don't know what I'll do."Lita said

"You don't have to worry about that, Edge may not be all there, but I don't think he would hurt anybody."John said

"You don't know him like I do. What do you think I want through, nothing but hell."Lita said

"Look we will deal with Edge when the time comes, but for now let's just focus on me and you."John said

"Your right I shouldn't care what Edge thinks or does anymore. He is not the man in my life, you are and that's what really matters."Lita said

"Exactly. I want you to know that you don't have to think about me hurting you. All I want to do is love you."John said

"I understand."Lita said

"So will you let me love you?"John ask

"Yes I will."Lita said


	4. Unexpected Guest

It had a few months since John and Lita got together. Things had been going pretty good for the couple. Each day it seemed they fell in love even more.

"I have a great day plan for us."John said coming into the living room

"Really? What do you have plan?"Lita ask looking up for the t.v

"Well you know it's not really my thing. But since I been with you, I feel the need to do things like this."John said as he sat next to her

"I'm really enjoy all of it to."Lita said

"I'm glad, now today I figured we go to the park, hang out for awhile."John suggested

"Sounds good to me."Lita said

"I haven't decided where to go for dinner yet."John said

"How about I cook."Lita said

"Cool, you need me to go to the store?"John ask

"You do what you have to, I'll go to the store."Lita said

"You sure?"John ask

"I'm sure, I'll go right now so I won't have to rush later."Lita said grabbing her coat

"You need me to go with you?"John ask

"I'll be fine, be back in a few."Lita said

Lita of course couldn't be happier, she couldn't believe that they've been together for two months. Sure that may not seem like a long time to others. But to her it seem like forever. If things kept going the way they were. People might be calling her Mrs. John Cena soon. While Lita was leaving the store her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"Lita ask

"Hello beautiful."Edge said

Just the sound of his voice creep her out. She immediately hung up. Not soon after it start ringing again.

"What do you want?"Lita ask

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and by the looks of it. Your looking pretty good."Edge said

"You can see me?"Lita ask cautiously looking around.

"Yeah I can see all of you very well."Edge laugh

"Look if you're here to tell me that you want me to come back. You must be out of your mind, because there is no way in hell that's going to happen."Lita said

"Oh I'm not here for that, In fact I'm happy for you."Edge said

"Some how I find that hard to believe."Lita said

"Believe what you want dear, but like I said I am very happy for you. I wish you and your man the best of luck."Edge said

"Edge do me a favor, and leave me alone, don't ever call me again."Lita said

"Don't you want to hear my sexy voice? Better yet see my sexy face?"Edge ask

"How did you even find me?"Lita ask

"Oh you can run but you can't hide. I don't care that you left to be with your enchanted love. Even thought it's not going to last."Edge said

"I don't have to listen to this."Lita said

"You might want to listen to this."Edge said

"What Edge?"Lita ask

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. Especially when I say that your going to see me, up close and personal. A lot sooner then you think."Edge said

"What the hell is that suppose to me?"Lita ask

"You'll see, oh and by the way I hope the dinner is good. Tell John that taking you to the park is a bad idea."Edge said

"Why are you doing this to me?"Lita ask

"Why am I doing this to you? Lita when are you going to realize that it's not about you? It's about me and what I want, your going to realize that you leaving me was the worst mistake of your life. Bye my sweet."Edge said and hung up the phone

She couldn't believe that he found out, sure she knew that he was going to find out but she didn't know that he would actually come their and basically stalk her. After gaining her composure she got into her car and drove back to John's place.

"Lita are you ok?"John ask when he saw the look on her face

"Edge..

"What? what happen?"John ask

"He...

"Lita tell me what's going on."John said

After calming down, she started to tell John what happen.

"When I was coming out of the store, my phone rang, I answered and it was him. He knows about are plans for tonight-

"How?"John ask

"I don't know, he said I will be seeing him soon, and leaving him was the worst mistake of my life. "Lita said

"This is just his way of trying to scare you, don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you."John said

"But he said-

"I don't care what he said, if he wants to play these sick games. I can play right along with him. When he comes, I'll be here waiting to kick his ass."John said

"He said that you taking me to the park was a bad idea. What if he is going to be their or something?"Lita ask

"We just won't go tonight, we will just stay here and try not to let him ruin our evening."John said

"How come your not all that worried?"Lita ask

"Because if he really wanted to do something, he would've of done it already."John said

"Maybe he is waiting for the right moment."Lita said

"No he is just trying to scare you, and it's pretty obvious that it worked. We can't sit around and think about the what if's. He just doesn't want to see you happy, he's not so he wants everyone else to be. But I ain't going to allow that, so please stop worrying. Everything is going to be ok. Don't let him ruin our night please."John said

"Ok, I won't. I just can't help but be concern though he seemed like he was going to do something at the moment."Lita said

"I dare him to try and lay a finger on you and I promise you, that would be his last move that he ever makes."John said

"I believe you."Lita said

"Good, are you going to cook or am we going to starve all night long?"John joked

"I'll get right to it."Lita said heading in the kitchen

"Did you get everything you need?"John ask

"Yes, and a little something extra that will come in handy later."Lita said

"Need some help?"John ask

"A extra hand with be nice."Lita said

"Well move over hun, and let me show you how a real meal is prepared."John said

"Are you saying what I make aren't real meals?"Lita ask

"Well..

"Babe, that's kinda rude."Lita said

"I'm just joking, I love everything you cook."John said wrapping his arms around her

"I love you."Lita said hugging him

"I love you to."John said kissing her forehead.

No matter how much Edge try they wasn't anything he could do to break the love between the to. No threats of his was going to make her run back to him, not even if her life depended on it.


	5. Rememberable NightPart 1

"So I'm guess things are going good?"Trish ask

"Great, I couldn't be any happier right now."Lita said

"I can tell, I haven't seen you this happy in awhile."Trish said

"Well it is from the help of you, if you didn't convince me to leave Edge. I'll probably be still with him, like a fool."Lita said

"Yeah, I deserve a pat on the pack for that...no, no allow me."Trish said patting herself on the back

"Anyway, I just can't wait to get in the ring. I don't care if they put me in a match with Candice or Torrie, as long as I'm in the ring I don't care. "Lita said

"Don't worry Lita, when the time is right you'll be back in their. Doing what your man is doing kicking ass and taking names...

"Cashing checks and breaking necks."Lita laughed

"Exactly and once everything is in order with that. That's when wedding plans comes in."Trish said

"Wedding plans?"Lita ask confused

"Yeah, I mean yeah it's only been what five months. But I have a feeling that you'll be getting married soon."Trish smirked

"Why, what have you heard?"Lita ask

"Oh nothing, just that a friend of mine told me that they heard him talking about asking you."Trish said

"Let me guess that friend would be, Dawn right?"Lita ask

"Yes, but come on...

"You know how she likes to jump to conclusion, besides we've talked about it and neither one of us are ready for that type of committed."Lita said

"Alright, don't believe me. But what would you say if he did ask?"Trish ask

"I don't know really, I mean I do love him. A lot and he has made me the happiest I've ever been. So I guess I'll say yes."Lita said

"Great! I can't wait to see your face when you realize I was right."Trish said

"I can't wait to laugh in your face, when it doesn't happen until about a few more years."Lita said

"I guess we just have to wait and see."Trish said

"I guess so, Dawn likes to put ideas in people's head. For some reason she feels she knows everything. But she was wrong when she said that he was going to pop the question."Lita said

"Yeah but I have a feeling that she is right about this one. Lita, girl your getting married!"Trish shouted

"Lower your voice, please. I don't want people going around spreading rumors about something we don't even know is true."Lita said

"Why don't we go ask him."Trish suggested

"Like he will admit to it. Let's just forget it and change the subject."Lita said

"Ok, well I have another date with Randy tonight."Trish smiled

"I'm not surprise, ever since you guys started dating you become inseparable."Lita said

"I know, but hell I'm am not complaining one bit. Have you seen that man, he is like a-

"He ok, but he ain't no John"Lita said

"Oh please, no offense Li, but I think he looks a lot better than John."Trish said

"Believe what you want Stratus, but I know what is true. Look at John's body compared to Randy's granted they both have nice ones but John's is better."Lita said

"Whatever, but Randy is way better in-

"Don't even say it, cause the thing that John's do. Would make Randy seem like a he is in pre-school. John a pro hun, and Randy is a I wouldn't even-

"I'm hurt Lita, I really thought you cared about me."Randy said coming into the room followed by John

"I'm just speaking the truth."Lita said

"Your just saying that because you love him."Randy said sitting down next to Trish

"No, she saying that because it's the truth."John said

"That's right."Lita said

"Oh please, I'm way better than him. Inside and outside of the ring."Randy said

"Whatever, I don't know what you see in him."John said

"I could ask her the same question, but I'll save that for a later day. Right now, Trish and I have some catching up from our first meet."Randy smirked

"You just saw her yesterday."Lita said

"Yeah well, you can miss a lot in a few hours."Randy said

"I'll talk to you later Lita, don't forget to call me to let me know about...you know."Trish said

"Yeah, yeah. I won't forget."Lita said

"Cya."Trish said

"Cya."They said

"What was she talking about?"John ask

"Oh, nothing she just wanted to tell me how her date goes."Lita said

"I'm glad to see that she is happy, and apparently he is to. I never seen him act this way over a girl. He doesn't even go home on his days off. He go right to Trish's place."John said

"I know. He is all Trish talks about, but hey they're in love. We were like that in the beginning."Lita said

"We still are, I'm not letting you go anywhere."John told her wrapping his arms around her

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere."Lita said

"Well after my match tonight I have something plan for us. We haven't really had a romantic night in a while. So I got tonight all planned out."John said

"Ok, I can't wait for that." Lita said

"Your going to love it believe me."John said

"Do I get a hint as to what it might be?"Lita ask

"Nope."John said

"Well that just sucks."Lita said

"It will be worth the, trust me."John said

"Ok. I love you."Lita said

"Love you to."John said kissing her

"Your up next?"Lita ask

"Yes, so be ready by time I come back in here."John said

"What's wrong with what I have on."Lita ask

"Don't get me wrong I'm feeling the shirt, because it's one of mine. But I just want you to wear something a little more

"Dresser."Lita said

"Yeah, but not overboard because I know you don't like that stuff. I don't want you to be all girly either, just add your on thing to it."John said

"Well if I have to, then so do you."Lita said

"I know, Randy and I took care of that."John said

"Randy? That means your going to be wearing similar to what he wears?"Lita ask

"With a little of the Doctor mixed in their."John said

"Ok."Lita said

"I be back in a few."John said kissing her once more

"Alright, I'll be here. Getting ready."Lita said

"Cool."John said and left the room

John's match was about 10 minutes long. Not really giving the Diva enough time to get ready. But he didn't mind waiting. After she was done, and he was dressed. They were on their way out for a rememberable night.


	6. Rememberable Night part 2

"Trish you got to stop calling every five minutes."Lita said

"Well you said that you would call me and tell me the details. I was waiting for that call Li, never happen."Trish said

"I thought you had some catching up to do with Orton?"Lita ask

"We did that already, I guess I wore him out a little. He asleep now, so I thought it would be a good time to call you...again."Trish said

"Well we haven't really got to talk about anything since we got here because a certain blond won't stop calling. Trish I promise that I will call you, but you got to at least let me talk to him if you want the details."Lita said

"Alright, fine. But you better call me as soon as you get back to the hotel."Trish said

"Yes Mother."Lita joked

"Cool, have a good time Li."Trish said

"I will. Cya."Lita said

"Cya."Trish said

After touching up her make up, she made her way out of the bathroom. Where John was currently finding interest with the bottons on his shirt. Not wanting to keep him waiting anymore, she rushed back over to the table.

"Welcome back."John said

"Sorry about that, important phone call."Lita said

"One of your nosey friends huh?"John ask

"Yeah, Trish to be exact. But you'll be happy to know that I turn my phone off."Lita said sending him a smile.

"Cool, cause we don't need any interruption tonight. I have this planned perfectly tonight, I don't want anything to get ruin."John said

"Nothing will get ruin as long as were together."Lita said

"Your right."John said

"Although I'm a little curious as to what you have planned for tonight."Lita said

"Don't worry about that one, just enjoy the night."John said

After eating dinner and desert, they sat around and talked for awhile. Then headed out back to the hotel and found something better to do with their mouths besides talking.

"Li? You still awake."John ask

"Yes."Lita said turning in his arms to face him

"Tonight was nice wasn't it?"John ask

"Yes it was perfect."Lita said

"You think anything could top tonight?"John ask

"I doubt it."Lita said

"Well I got something to say, and before you question just hear me out."John said removing his arm from around Lita to sit up

"I'm listening."Lita said sitting up

"Well I really don't know how to go about this. I don't want to make a long speech either, but you know I love you. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. The day you showed up on my door step I know you were going to be mine for here on out. I be damned to let anything or anyone to become between us. So getting to the point, Li will you marry me?"John ask

Lita couldn't believe that Trish and Dawn were actually right. John really was or is purposing to her at the moment "Are you serious, are you really purposing? Is that really a ring in your hand?"Lita ask

"Yes, baby."John said

"Yes."Lita said

"Yes?"John ask not really sure if he heard her right

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."Lita said throwing her arms around him and kissing him

"Babe, I love you to."John said putting the ring on her finger

"It's beautiful."Lita said looking at it

"Just like you Mrs. soon to be John Cena."John said

"That sounds beautiful."Lita said


	7. Randy going soft?

**Diva's locker room**

"So?"Trish ask smirking

"So what?"Lita ask once the blond diva was setting next to her

"Was I right, did he purpose like I said?"Trish ask

"No you were wrong and I made a complete fool out of myself. I called him out on it, and you know what he did?"Lita ask

"No what?"Trish ask

"He laughed right in my face."Lita said

"No he didn't."Trish said

"Yes he really did."Lita said

"That creep."Trish said

"I know, I was so embarrassed."Lita said running her fingers through her

"I bet you were...Li? What's that on your finger?"Trish ask noticing the ring

"Oh this, it's something called an engagement ring!"Lita screamed flashing her ring

"Oh my Gosh Li, your getting married!."Trish said pulling her into a hug

"I'm getting married."Lita said smiling

"I told you, didn't I tell you. I knew I was right. I can't believe your getting married. Of course I'm going to be the maid of honor. You know since I'm your best friend and all."Trish said

"That's between you and Dawn."Lita said

"How so?"Trish ask

"Because you know she is going to want to be the maid of honor as well. "Lita said

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now we got to start planning."Trish said going over to her bag for a pen and pad

"Trish we haven't even set a dat yet. You can help out with the planning, cause I don't know a thing about weddings."Lita said

"Cool, this is going to be so much fun."Trish smiled

"I know. So where's your lover or boy toy anyway ?"Lita ask changing the subject

"His name is Randy and I believe he is down the hall."Trish said

"Excuse me, so does Randy know when he get back in the ring?"Lita ask

"They told him about three weeks. You know he wants me to move in with him."Trish said

"Are you?"Lita ask

"I've been thinking about it, I really don't to leave my family."Trish said

"Maybe you should give it sometime, you've only been dating for a few months."Lita reminded her

"I know, I really can't focus on that at the moment. Seeing as how I have some un-finish business with Mickie.-

"You know your shoulder is still not a hundred percent. Let that girl be until you're a hundred percent. As crazy as she is she is going to hurt you worst that what you already are."Lita said

"This deal with her isn't going to be finish until I get back my women's championship."Trish said

"My women's championship."Lita corrected her

"We'll see about that . When you finally get your butt back in the ring, we'll see."Trish said

"Yeah and once I become the champion again, you and everybody else we'll know who the true women's champion is."Lita said

"That would be me, considering the fact that I'm a six-time women's champion."Trish said proudly patting herself on the back

"That's only a number."Lita said

"A damn impressive one as well, only women who has done that I might add. You know you should talk to Vince about possibly getting involve some how."Trish said

"I have and he said 'you will in time' only that was months ago."Lita said

"Sorry Li."Trish said sending her a sympathetic smile

"It's ok. I have nothing to be sad about, because I'm getting married."Lita said

**Men's locker room**

"Thanks a lot men."Randy said smacking John upside the head

"Ok first of all, ow!. Second if you want to get back in the ring anytime soon, I suggested you not do that again."John said rubbing his head "Now what the hell did I do that was so wrong?"

"You purpose man, now that you did that. Trish is going to get excited about the wedding then she is going to talking about marriage because you two are getting married."Randy said

"You don't know that, besides-

"All women are like that man, next thing she going to be talking about kids soon to."Randy said

"I wouldn't mind having a couple of kids running around, I really don't see what the problem is. Your stressing out over something that's not even a big deal."John said

"Right, I mean sure we've only been dating a few months. But I really can see myself spending my life with her. I just ain't ready to walk down the aisle, maybe in a year or two but not now. But I did ask her the big question."Randy said

"What would that be?"John ask

"I ask her to move in with me."Randy smirked

"You are a idiot, you just sat here and said that your not really ready for marriage. But moving in is a big move as well."John pointed out

"I know. She said she would think about it, but I guess if she doesn't move in I think that will be her way of telling me she not ready. Which I can except, but if she does then she probably be asking me another four months down the line about marriage. Then another four kids."Randy said

"Than why did you ask stupid?"John ask

"I don't know, I'm just afraid of losing her. I told you I'm in love with her."Randy said

"I think you both need to think about what you really want before you make any type of move. If she does decided to move in with you doesn't mean that she going to be talking about marriage next. She just feels the same why you do, she does love you-

"I know, and I love her. Which I never thought would've happen."Randy laughed " Me of all people, in love."

"Yeah I think everybody was more shocked with you than they were with me. Just shows you how crazy love can be, I know I wasn't thinking about getting married ever. But when I got with Li, I knew that if I could spend the rest of my life with someone it would be with her. I sure as hell wasn't going to lose her, I'm just glad that were finally happy."John said

"I'm happy for you two man, you've kinda soften up though but-

"I'm not soft."John said

"Yes, you are."Randy laughed

"Whatever I'm just like any other 'normal' man. We may be tough and everything but we want to feel love to. With Li, I feel loved."John said

"Ok, now I'm confused are you wearing a thong or boxers? Cause your acting kinda funny."Randy said

"Not like it's any of your business but I am wearing boxers thank you. But I'm just in love. Don't worry your going to get like this to. If your not there already"John smirked

"The Legend Killer going soft? Please, never that."Randy said waving him off and walking out the room


	8. Screw Job

A/N: I'm keeping everything the same with E.C.W. event except Lita's match, only because she and Edge aren't together in this story anymore

"Are you ok?"Trish ask

"Fine."Randy said sending her a smile "Why you ask?"

"You haven't really said anything all day, I'm starting to think I did something."Trish said

"You didn't do anything, I'm just thinking that's all."Randy said

"About what?"Trish ask

"Well you moving in with me. I think it's a good idea, I'm just a little nervous about what's going to happen next."Randy said

"Kids won't be happen for sometime, and I'm not really ready for marriage either. So if that's what your worried about you can stop, cause I' m not really ready for that yet."Trish said

Letting out a sigh of relief"Oh good, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about anything."Randy said

"Next time just ask."Trish said

"I know your happy Randy is on Raw now."Lita said

"Yes I am, it is a lot better because now we can spend everyday together."Trish smiled

"So you mean I got to look at his face every night? I don't think anyone would be that cruel."John said sarcastically

"You should be honored to be in my presence. Why would anyone turn down a gorgeous face, look at this body..it's a work of art."Randy said

"They must've had your face paste on my body, when they were talking about work of art. Everyone knows that I have the best body in the business"John said

"I'm confused I thought we were the women in the room, not these two?"Lita ask

"Babe you got jokes now."John said "Your suppose to agree with me."

"I ain't joking, you guys sound worst then we do."Lita said

"Yeah what are you guys going to be talking about next? When your next hair appointment is?"Trish ask

"Speaking of that I been meaning to get my hair cut, I think it's getting a little to long."Randy said running his fingers through his hair

"Yeah I think I need a cut to, maybe I should call up Mike and see when he can squeeze me in."John joked

"Oh this must stop."Lita laughed "Let's talk about something different, like what you guys are going to do in your matches."

"Hey I'm the Legend Killer, I don't need no plan. Especially when it comes to Angle."Randy said

"You might want to reconsider that, I've wrestle Kurt. Been beating by him in the past, he ain't no walk in the park."John said

"I'm already prepared. You're the one who should be worried."Randy said

"Worried? No, but I'm a little nervous. This is Van Dam's territory and I'm pretty sure he is going to give me his all, and probably some more. That's why I know I got to step up my game a lot more."John said

"Are you at all worried about the crowd?"Trish ask

"Can't be any worst than what I've been receiving. At Wrestlemaina I got booed out of the arena, but that never stop me. They may have been some fans of mine there but I know here tonight it's all about E.C.W."John said "I'm prepared to get booed out of the arena, I actually feed out that type of reaction. That just pushes me to fight even more, so they can boo all they want."

"I could careless about the fans here."Randy said

"We know."They said

"At least Randy and I have reason for the fans to hate us. But you are going out there being you every night and you nothing but disrespect in return. You can't say that it doesn't bothering you when all your trying to do is please them."Lita said

"First of all, the fans hate Randy because he's...well Randy. Second, I don't think they hate you. They are just judging you, which they have no right to do because I'm sure they ain't no better than anyone else. Sometimes it gets to me, when I'm giving it my all and I'm still getting booed. Of course it does, but I would rather get booed than to get no reaction at all."John said

"I was shocked that the fans booed me at Wrestlemania, and was cheering for that psycho Mickie James."Trish said

"They have no taste that's why."Randy said "What did you mean that Randy is..well Randy?"

"You know what I meant Orton. You can be a real jerk sometimes."John said

"I don't see nothing wrong with that. I would rather be me than to be someone I'm not."Randy said

"Well tonight your gonna have to show a whole different side of you. They aggressive Randy Orton if you planning on beating Angle."John said

"I'm not planning, I will."Randy said

"Confident?"Lita ask

"Just a little."Randy said "But hey I have the right I'm the Legend Killer."

"Don't get to full of yourself. I'm going to be worried about you tonight."Trish said

"No need to worry I'm-"

"If you say 'I'm the legend killer' one more time, I'm going to knock you out."Lita said

"Baby you going to allow her to talk to me like that?"Randy ask

"Sometimes Randy you just need to know when to shut up."Trish said

"I can feel the love in this room."Randy said sarcastically

Randy's match with Kurt was a pretty good match, only Randy to prevail like he said. He wound up tapping yet again, to Kurt Angle. John's match however was everything you expecting, the fans being one sided, Rob proving why he is one of the best. But John being to able to hold his own against the Van Dam. In the end, it was R.V.D standing tall with the WWE Championship . Thanks to the unlikely assist from Edge.

"So your getting married huh? Well see about that, I help take that championship away from him. Next I'm going to take him out."Edge said to Lita


	9. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita or John Cena or any other WWE superstars in this story

A/N: I change the ending to Edge's match atVengenace

"You shouldn't worry about it, I will get my opportunity to become champion again. Some say I got screw, I agree on some level. However it was E.C.W. and we were fighting by their rules, so I wouldn't expect nothing else."John said "As far as Edge is concerned, I haven't forgot about him, and don't worry he's going to get his."

"I just wish he would leave us alone, he doing all this just because he's jealous. You may have been playing by their rules, but I still think you got screwed. When you finally get a piece of Edge, I want to be there cause I want to give him a piece of my mind."Lita said

"No that's not going to happen, I don't want you anywhere near him. I'm going to deal with him on my own. I don't want to worry about you getting hurt, don't give me that I can handle it myself thing either. I'm well aware of that, but I want you to let me deal with him on my own, then I'll let you have a crack at him."John said "I can't worry about Edge tonight though, I got deal with another guy. Sabu, and he ain't no walk in the park either."

"You going to prepare for it?"Lita

"I'm already excepting something like what happen on Monday, but I ain't going to let him think that it's just going to be a walk in the park. I'm willing to give him everything I have."John said

"You always do, but are you sure about playing by their rules. Why did you even suggest that?"Lita ask

"So they wouldn't have an excuse as to why I bet him, cause you know they will say it wasn't far cause it our rules. So I wanted to beat him at his own game by his own rules. I know it's going to a hard fought match, but I sure ain't going down without a fight."John said "You have nothing to worry about, I'm going to be fine out their. Would be cool if you could actually see up close and personal."

"Speaking of that, I was thinking about asking Vince to let me be your manager. Before you say no, hear me out. It would be a perfect way for you to keep an eye on me, since you won't let me out of your sight."Lita said sitting on his lap "Don't you want a sexy girl on arm?"

"As hard as it is to refuse that offer I'm going to have to, I know I'm going to be dealing with Edge since he don't know how to stay out of my business. I don't want you anywhere near him, you could be standing in my corner one minute cheering me on. Then the next minute you could be knock out cold. What if I get hurt out there? I wouldn't be able to help you cause I'm hurt, what would you do?"John ask "Having that thought in my mind that you could get hurt, makes things a lot clearer and I don't want you out there. They know you're an easy target and they probably would want me off my game so they would try and mess with you some how. Bottom line, it's not going to happen."

"John, it you really thinking about it, it's a good move. For the both of us really-"

"Lita, baby no."John said

"What if I can change your mind?"Lita smirked

"How would you do that?"John ask returning a smirk, Lita then whispering what she would do in his ear. "As intriguing as that is, my answer still is no."

"Well it was worth a shot, I'll be back. I'm going to see if I can pull Trish away from Randy, long enough so I can talk to her."Lita said giving him a quick kiss "I'll be back."

"Don't be go for to long either."John said

She walk down the hall, waving to a few people along the way. She arrived Randy's locker room, making sure to knock before entering. Knowing those two, anything could be going in that room.

"Hey Li, come on in."Trish said stepping aside to let Lita in "So what's up?"

"I was talking to John about going to Vince and asking if I could be John's manager-"

"That would be a good idea."Trish said

"That's what I thought, but John to worried about me getting hurt. So he said no, but that's not why I came in here. How mad do you think John would be if I did something that he wouldn't like?"Lita ask

"Depends on what it is, but I would think he would be pretty upset. Why what are you planning to do?"Trish ask "Please don't do anything stupid Li."

"It's not anything stupid, it's something I have to do. I'm just going to let my action speak for me. There is no talking me out of this, I'm going through with it. Even though I know John is going to be upset."Lita said

"How bad is it?"Trish ask

"It's not bad, it's a good thing actually. Something I've been waiting to do for a long time. Just don't tell John that I'm planning on doing this."Lita said

"I don't even know what your planning, and if your having second thoughts I suggest you forget about the whole thing. You don't need to put yourself in a situation that could end up with you getting hurt in some way."Trish "Just really think about it before you do anything stupid."

"I've thought long and hard, and I ain't going to let anything stop me. I just needed your advice. Even though you don't think it's a good idea, I'm still doing it. So changing the subject. Where's Randy?"Lita ask "Usually you two are clued to each other."

"He just left before you came, he is about to go out for his match. He really confident, well he always is but he really thinks he is going to get a victory. So do I, I know he is going to make sure that he defeats Kurt. It's going to be hard so I know he will get a workout from this." Trish said

"Why is his match on first? I mean this is kinda like a main event match."Lita said "Shouldn't he be on a little later on or right before the main event?"

"Well he wants to leave early so we can...you know, and he talk to Vince he allowed it."Trish said

"You two are insane, you probably were going to do it after the show. You couldn't wait that long?"Lita ask

"Yeah we can, but he said he has something plan for us tonight. Since he is so confident he is going to win, he wants to celebrate that as well."Trish said "So sorry if you and John are kept up half the night, with all the love making will be doing."

"That is ok, hopefully John and I will be doing the same thing. All I'll though I think after tonight he not going to."Lita said sighing "I'm going to go, if I'm planning on doing this, I have to be ready."

"Really think about this before you do anything stupid, but if you really think it's the right thing. I say go for it."Trish said "Good luck."

"Thanks, talk to you later, or tomorrow."Lita said

She really didn't have to re-think anything, she knew what she was going to do. There was no talking her out of it, she wanted to send a message to Edge and she knew how she was going to do. It may be a little risky but she going through with to show, one that she wasn't afraid. Two that she didn't want to be with anymore and three. If he was planning on making her life a living hell, then she was going to make his life a living hell as well.

The time came for Edge to compete against Rob Van Dam, for the title. She was watching the match real close to see when to go out there. She seen the time when the referee was knock out, and Van Dam was out of it thanks to a steel chair from Edge. He was the only standing, already celebrating thinking he was about to steal a victory.

That's when she hopped over the barricade, sliding in the ring behind Edge. Bringing her arm up between his legs giving him a low blow. Edge dropping to his knees and dropping the chair he had in his hands. She quickly climb to the top turn buckle, waiting for Edge to turn around giving him a hurricanrana in the process.

Grabbing the chair that Edge drop she waited until he almost got to his feet, to deliver to chair shots to the head. Seeing Edge laying out cold in the middle of the gave her an idea. She climb to the top turn buckle again, then delivering the Moonsault. Finally please with her efforts she than want over Van Dam.

"Get out of here, your going to get hurt."Rob yelled

"I know what I'm doing, just finish the job."Lita yelled back

"Get the ref then."Rob yelled

She want over to the ref, while Rob want to deliver the Five Star Frog Splash to Edge. After the ref counted the three, she got back in the ring and raised Rob's hand in victory.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."Rob said shaking his head "Thanks though."

"No problem."Lita said sending him a smile

Once she got backstage she saw John standing there, and she could cleary see that he was more than pissed off.

"Do you realize what could've happen if you got caught by him?"John ask "Didn't I tell you to let me handle it?"

"I know, but this is just something I had to do for me. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I knew exactly what could've happen, but it didn't. I didn't want Edge winning a championship that he didn't deserve."Lita said

"I told her to get out of there, I had no clue what she was planning on doing."Rob said going over to them

"Neither did Edge."Lita smirked but quickly stop smirking seeing the look on John's face "Look don't be mad, you have to understand my reasons John. I had to do this for me."

"I understand it, It's just now I got to worry about him coming after you. I'm gonna have to keep you at my side at all time-"

"Which is why I wanted to be your manager."Lita said

"I'm still reconsidering that, though. For right now, were have to talk about what you just did."John said leading her back to his locker room "Do you realize how scared I was for you? What you didn't wasn't smart at all, I don't care what you had to prove.You didn't even stop to think about what could've happen to you if Edge saw you."

"I can handle myself-"

"I well aware of that, but I don't want you to do that again. Unless I'm out there with you. Got it?"John ask

"Yes I got it. But you got to admit one thing though."Lita said

"What's that?"John ask

"That I look damn good out there."Lita said

"Yes, you did. You always do."John said pulling her into his arms

"So don't you think, that I would be a great to have at ringside?"Lita ask

"Your not going to give up are you?"John ask and she shook her head no "Alright, I'll give it some thought. But for now, I think you need a little punishment for what you did."

"Oh really? What do you planning on doing?"Lita ask

"Go lock that door and you'll find out."John said


	10. Room Service

**Women's locker room**

"You know I'm a little tired of this whole thing with Carlito, if I didn't know any better I would say he has a thing for you."Randy said

"Talk to the boss about it, he came up with the whole idea. As far as him having a thing for me, I really wouldn't blame him...look at me."Trish smirked "You don't have nothing to worry about, I look at Carlito as a buddy."

"Buddy? You just make sure you remind him of that. Other wise he is going to be on the receiving end of a R.K.O."Randy said

"Randy if I didn't know any better I would say your jealous. Are you?"Trish ask lacing up her boots

"Me, jealous? Yeah right, look at me baby. I don't have nothing to be jealous about. Every other man in this business should be jealous of me."Randy said "I just don't like the fact that he is playing the hero, I rather it would be me. He better not try to kiss you either."

"I wouldn't let that happen. I don't even know why your worried about Carlito and I, when you got your eyes on Brooke."Trish said "I think she is the new blond bombshell in your life. I'm hurt Orton."

"Now you know the only reason why I'm doing this is because I'm trying to get into her father's head. I've beat a lot of legends, except Hogan. I know he wouldn't really want to get back in the ring so I feel if I mess with his head a little, he'll except."Randy said "I don't want her, I already have the best right here."

"You have a match tonight?"Trish ask

"Yes, Val Venis, should be a easy match."Randy smirked "Not that he's not good, it's just I'm the Legend Killer."

"I know, I'll never forget that. I finally get to get my hands on Melina, and not the way your thinking either. It's time I teach her a lesson, about how's the better Diva. I'm always going to be the top Diva. She's thinking she going to steal my top spot, that's not cool."Trish said "Not cool at all, but me going out there and kick her but is cool."

"Oh my Gosh, now your saying his catch phrases. You really need to stay away from him, I'm putting a end to all this."Randy said "Why are you laughing?"

"I think it's cute, the way your acting. You can say your not jealous but your are."Trish said kissing him "I only have eyes for him..I mean you."

"I'm hurt, I'm not all about showing how I feel. But I'm really hurt by that. I thought I was the man you wanted-"

"I'm just joking, I do want you. You can believe me when I say that. There isn't any other man out there that I want."Trish said

"I believe you, I know I may seem like a fool by acting like this. But I can't help it, I love you."Randy said pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her "I just want you to understand that."

"Say that again."Trish said

"I just want you to understand-"

"No tell me you love me again."Trish said smiling up at him "That's the first time you said that to me. I just want to hear it again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't make me say it again."Randy said

"What's wrong with that?"Trish ask "Oh your don't want anybody especially John, to see that he was right."

"What are you talking about?"Randy ask

"You don't want them to know that you have a sweet side, because then you'll be consider soft."Trish said

"I could careless what they think, I will shout it out to the world right now."Randy said

"What's stopping you?"Trish ask

"I have a match to prepare for."Randy said

"You said yourself that it's just Val, you don't need to prepare. But if you don't want to, you don't have to."Trish said "I'll let you keep your pride."

"It wouldn't be about losing my pride, why don't you say it?"Randy ask "You haven't told me how you felt."

"Yes I did, remember last night I basically let the everybody in the hotel know how much I love you."Trish reminded him

"Yes you did, we got a lot of complaints for that to."Randy said "But I still want to hear it, so go on tell me how much you love me. How you can't live without me, your reason for living all that good stuff"

"How about I just stick with I love you. Is that good enough?"Trish ask

"I like the why you were screaming it last night, but for now it will do."Randy told her kissing her once more, pulling away when there was a knock on the door

"I better get going, my match is on soon."Trish said "Can you get that please?"

"What do you want!"Randy yelled

"Is that how your mother taught you to answer the door? Go see who it is."Trish said

"Oh, sorry I don't want to interrupt but Trish ask me look out for her tonight. I just wanted to let her know that her match is on after this break."Carlito said

"They couldn't send a stagehand for that?"Randy ask annoyed

"Shut up Randy, Thanks Carlito. Give me two minutes."Trish said

"No problem."Carlito said

"Just your buddy?"Randy ask

"Let it go Orton. I'll be back."Trish said giving him a quick kiss "I'll see you after my match."

"Yeah whatever."Randy mumble watching them walk down the hall it wasn't that he didn't trust Trish because he did. He was just a little concern about Carlito, he knew that he was a good guy. he didn't want him to start to believe that she had feelings for him. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Where did you go?"Randy ask

"I just have some un-finish business to deal with, don't worry you'll see me soon. Keep an eye on the show."John said

"Knowing you, you can show up anywhere. So what do you plan on doing to him?"Randy ask

"Now where is the fun in that?"John ask "Like I said you just have to watch the show. Where Trish?"John ask

"She has a match right now against Melina, she has her new friend watching her back."Randy said

"Who Carlito? You have nothing to worry about, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything for the apple biter. So you can stop thinking about ways to kill him in his sleep."John laughed

"Cute, they even did the same moves. That should be me out there with her right now, maybe I should talk to Vince about this-"

"Let it go Orton, I'm going to let you go though. We got some planning to do."John said

"We?"Randy questioned "Lita is with you?"

"She wouldn't stay man, the women has a head hard as a rock..John said only to earn himself a slap upside the head by Lita. "Ow, and a hand hard as one to."

"You better watch your words man, Li don't play no games. Ya'll be careful though, tell her don't try to do anything stupid."Randy said

"That's going to be kinda hard, but I'll tell her. Talk to you later."John said

"Who was that?"Trish ask

"John, him and Li are planning on doing something tonight. He wants us to watch."Randy said

"Should be interesting."Trish said "I'm going to get out of these clothes, did you watch?"

"Yeah looks like you two will make a great tag team, those two have don't know what they coming."Randy said "I knew you would've won if she hadn't cheated. Your still the top diva."

"Not technically because I'm not the champ. That would be Mickie James, but I still like to consider myself the best. It's not being cocky or arrogant like some people, just speaking the truth."Trish said

"You can back it up though. Melina hasn't one a single title and she thinks she the best. She just needs to be knock down to size."Randy said

"I'm the right person to do that. Where you going?"Trish ask when he headed towards the door

"My match, I'll be back sooner than you can count to a thousand."Randy smirk "Don't plan on getting on in that shower yet either, at least wait for me."

"I can do that."Trish said

**Meanwhile with John and Lita**

"Why don't you hang out here? I'm not sure I want you up there with me."John said

"No John, you should've talked me out of this earlier. Kinda to late for that now where already here."Lita pointed "So were just going to go through with this like we planned, no reconsidering this now. Unless your afraid or something."

Pulling her to him "Say that again, honey I fear no one. Especially not Edge. I'm just afraid for you, I know you can handle yourself you said it before. You're my girl and I'm going to continue to give you a hard time about this until you understand."John said

"I understand perfectly fine, less just get this done and over with so you don't have to worry anymore."Lita said "I have to admit that it's sweet though."

"I'm sure you do."John taking her hand and leading her over to the elevator

"Remember what happen earlier in the elevator?"Lita ask trying to lighten the mood "I think we should take the stairs, to many memories in that elevator."

"Of course I remember, and I'll never forget."John said "I don't what the difference in taking the stairs, you know we could do it there to."

"He's expecting room service, and the chick we paid at the bar should be in there with him. I feel so sorry for the girl."Lita said "Now or never." Once they arrived at this room

"You stay out of it, let me take car of him first. Then you can get some hits on him."John said and she nodded

He knocked on the door, didn't waste anytime to jump on Edge once the door was open. Lita standing back, watching with pleasure as John destroyed Edge. Once John thought Edge had enough for now, he signal for Lita to come over. She gave a couple slaps to the face, and finished him off with a low blow.

"Very nice work babe."Lita said as John wrapped his arm around her shoulder "You looked real good in there."Making there way to their room

"You didn't to bad yourself my dear. He deserves a whole lot more, and he's going to get it come this Saturday night."John said and Lita nodded in agreement

"You want to go meet up with Trish and Randy?"Lita ask as John open the door

"No, I'm sure they'll find something else to do. I have something else planned for us."John said smirking

"What would that be?"Lita ask

"Nothing but a little fun."John said playing with the bell he took from Edge's room

"You actually took the bell?"Lita ask laughing "You want me to serve you room service or something?"

"No honey you are my room service."John said pulling her into a kiss


	11. That's not Cool

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"This is beyond ridiculous."Randy said busting into the room

"What did he do now?"John ask

"It's not really him, it's her."Randy said

"Your still not mad about what happen the other night, are you?"John ask

"A little, but this is starting to go a little far. He's sweeping her off her feet man."Randy said as he began to pace the length of the room

"Randy are you jealous?"Lita ask

Stopping his pacing he sat himself between the two, "No I'm not jealous. This whole thing with Hogan is distracting me, I've been focusing on this match. I haven't even spend anytime with her, now she drifting to him."Randy said

"I think your losing your mind."John said "Your just worrying over nothing."

"It's the accent isn't it?"Randy ask as he received an annoyed look from the two "If Lita runs into a man like him she'll be swept up, just like Trish. Well I'll tell you what, I'm not giving up without a fight."

"It's not a competition Orton."John reminded him

"I know, I'm just not going to lose her, especially not to a man who known for eating apples."Randy said

"Exactly he spits them."Lita pointed out

"Oh whatever, all I know is that I don't plan to let this guy steal my girl."Randy said

"How do you know that's his plan?"John ask "Maybe he just wants to be friends with her."

"I can tell, I sense these types of things."Randy said

"What if your senses are wrong?"Lita ask "Maybe they are, what they say. Just friends."

"My senses are not wrong ok, look I don't have time for this. I got more on my plate to night."Randy said heading towards the door

"Hogan?"John ask

"Yes and my job is to get into his head, that's what I'm going to do. I'll be back later."Randy said heading out the door

"He's jealous."Lita laughed "He couldn't have been more obvious

"Of course he is, Trish must have some good 'stuff' to have him acting this way. Ow! What was that for?"John ask when Lita smacked him upside his head

"Stop being a pervert."Lita said

Pulling her into his lap, "I'm not, I would actually be the same way with you. You're the one who has some really good-"

"Enough John. Don't you have a match to prepare for?"Lita ask

"Yes, but that's later tonight. I have all the time in the world to continue to seduce you."John said

"I guess we can have some fun for a ten minutes or so."Lita said as John starting kissing her neck "Or twenty minutes."

**Down the Hall**

Randy stood quietly as he watch the interaction between Carlito and Trish. He felt that deep down that Carlito wanted to be more than friends with Trish. He also knew that Carlito was attracted to Trish, every man is, so that whole thing about being 'just friends' was hard to believe.

Carlito was currently talking about how great she looked and of course Trish ate all that up, feeding into everything he was saying. He saw him lean him and whisper something to Trish, and even though he couldn't hear what was said. He could tell Trish kinda liked it, finally Carilto left for his match.

"So do I have to grow a fro and spit apples for you to notice me?"Randy ask walking up behind her, causing her to jump slightly "That seems all your attracted to these days."

"Randy, please. Not this again. He just-

"A friend."Randy said

"Yes that's all, we were just having a friendly conversations."Trish said

"About what?"Randy ask

"Why you being nosy?"Trish ask

"I'm just curious."Randy said "You would ask me the same, if you saw me talking to another girl."

"We were just talking about his match tonight, and mine last week. Just having a normal conversation."Trish said "You have nothing to worry about."

Rolling his eyes, "Are you trying to convince me that he looks at you just as a friend? Randy ask and she shook her head "Well I'm not to convince, men and women can't be just friends. Ok, if they are just friends, they are still are attracted to each other."

"You and Lita are just friends, so men and women can be friends."Trish pointed out

"Just because she is my friend that doesn't mean I don't think she is hot. I'm sure he does think your hot as well. I don't blame him either, and I don't want to sound like the jealous boyfriend but I just don't like the idea of you and him being friends."Randy said

"Well I guess I can't be friends with John either, cause I'm sure he thinks I'm hot as well. Every guy in this company does, so maybe I should stop talking to them as well."Trish said it was clear to him that she was starting to get upset.

"That's not what I mean by that and you know that Trish. I just like the fact that he is hitting on you."Randy said

"I don't like my man hitting on eight-teen years old either."Trish said

"You know I don't have any feelings for that girl, I could careless about her. My main focus is Hogan, once I defeat him I don't care what they do. You know and everybody else knows that I don't want her.

"If I can believe you about you and her not being interested in each other, you should be able to believe me."Trish said

Which was true, but he was a man and he knew that any other man in his position would be acting the same.

"I believe you, it's him that I don't trust, believe me he wants to be more than friends. What did he whisper to you?"Randy ask

"I don't know he said it in spanish, I can't understand that language." Trish said

"First he licks you, now he's whispering sweet things to you in another language. I told you he wants you."Randy said

"He only licked my hand Randy, and we were just playing to the fans. Now I don't know what he said but I'm sure it wasn't anything to seduce me."Trish said "He just wants to be friends, that's why he suggested that we should hang out later."

"Your not going to hang out with him-

"You can come as well."Trish said

"So I can watch your public display of affection?"Randy ask sarcastically

"No, to prove to you that there is nothing going on."Trish said

"Nothing needs to be prove, I'll already know what's going on."Randy said "He wants you and he's trying to get with you."

"Randy I'm so sick of this, what do I have to do for you to believe me?"Trish ask

"Don't go with him tonight."Randy said

"I can't stand him up after I agreed to hang out with him-

"Fine Trish just go out with him then."Randy said "Things won't be the same between us if you do."

"Randy-

"I don't want to hear it anymore, I'm done talking about it."Randy said "I'll meet up with you later, on no I can't because you'll be with him. I hope you two have fun."

"You know your being unfair."Trish said "You don't have to act like this, I told you could come."

"I don't want to go, I think I'll be fine right here. Might go fine someone else to hang out with."Randy said

Now he was just being a smart ass, saying he was going to be with some else tonight.

"Whatever Randy do what ever you want to do."Trish said

"I will. Cya."Randy said walking away

"I hate men."Trish mumble


	12. Trying to Fix things

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Lita or any of the WWE superstars in this story

"What do you think they are doing up there?"Lita ask

"Anything knowing those two, all I know is they better not be having sex."John said, and Lita shudder at the thought "I just hope they stop this immature bickering they've been doing, and get back to the way they use to."

Tonight was suppose to be movie night for the four of them, but Trish and Randy were currently stopping the plans. They were once again upstairs arguing, ever since Carlito and Trish had gotten close. Randy and Trish were growing apart. John and Lita had tried to stay out of it but it was hard when they always asking who was right.

"Didn't they work this out after Monday when Randy kissed that blond girl?"Lita ask

"I thought so, but I guess they have more problems to work out. Maybe they are not ready to be in a relationship. The whole jealously and trust thing is what breaking them apart, I think they should take a break for awhile. See if they really want to be together."John said

"I agree. I told Trish that maybe she should stay away from Carlito. She said they are just friends and she's not going to stop spending time with him, I think she actually like him."Lita said

"If that's the case she needs to end it with Randy, don't need to string him along if she has feelings for Carlito. Randy needs to stop being jealous and suspicious about everything she does with Carlito, if she says they are just friends he needs to believe that."John said

"What the point in being in a relationship if there is no trust, I think they need to really think about being together if they are not ready. Maybe they are two different people and they don't know what they want yet."Lita said

"Maybe, I just can't wait for it to be over because if they ruin one more evening for us it's going to be on. They call us all day about who is right and who's wrong, and if we choose sides one of is going to be mad. It's basically a lose-lose situation."John said

"Anyway I would suggest that we go up to our room right now, but seeing as how it's occupied. What do you want to do?"Lita ask

"Just because they are in our room doesn't mean we can't do anything, there are plenty of other rooms in this house. We can just go to one of them."John smirk "Don't say it's not right because it's our house and we can do what we want."

"True, that is true. It's just seem kinda wrong, ditching them to go have some fun of our wrong.

"Hey they are doing the same exact thing, except they aren't having any fun. All they are doing is spoiling our fun. Since we can't have any fun with them, we might as well do something to entertain ourselves."John said pulling Lita down on top of him

"We do have a lot of movies that we can watch."Lita pointed out

"You're turning me down to watch movies?"John ask in disbelief "I'm actually kinda hurt, I think my pride is damaged now."

"Oh quit your whining. We'll make love all night long later. I just want to be alone when it happens."Lita said

"Why? Once Randy hears how much noise you are making, he'll start coming to me for advice."John said

"Ok, are you John Cena or Randy Orton. I actually think you are trapped in his body."Lita laughed, although John wasn't finding it funny. "Aw, did I hurt my baby feelings?"

"My feelings aren't hurt, I'm just wondering why were still talking. I'm ready to get it on."John said

Walking into the room, "Well that's gonna have to put on pause for a while, I need to talk to Lita. Right now."Trish said, John groaned allowing Lita to get up.

"Just hurry up, no need to be taking twenty years talking."John said

"It won't be long."Trish said

"So what's up?"Lita once they were alone

"He wants to leave me, he said that he tired of everything. He said I need to figure things out before I settle with him. He thinks I'm stringing him along until I figure out who I want to be with. He already is convince that I'm having an affair."Trish said

"What do you think about all this?"Lita ask

"I think it's a bunch of crap, I love Randy and I want to be with him. Only him he just doesn't want to believe it. You know I have my reason as to why I shouldn't be with him, he just think he can go around kissing girls."Trish said

Lita watch as Trish went over to the refrigerator, grabbing out the ice cream she wanted. Taking a couple bites, then started to pace the length of the kitchen once again.

"You know maybe you two should take a break, just see if this is what you really want.

"I know what I want, it's Randy."Trish said

"You need to go tell him that, before it's to late."Lita said and Trish nodded

"I'll do that. If be friends with Carlito is breaking up our relationship, I'll just have to stop being friends with him."Trish said "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Are you done now?"John ask coming into the kitchen

"Yeah she's went to go talk to him, try and fix it. She said she going to stop hanging with Carlito because it is hurting her relationship with Randy.

"Good. So I can have you all to myself now?"John ask

"I'm all yours."Lita said

"Cool, let's go find another room. Bring that ice cream with you, I think we can use that as well."John smirked


	13. Late night fun

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars in this story.

"Yo, there is no way that I could've remain a virgin that long."John said turning off the t.v

"I know you realize how much that would suck, no type of action for that long. You would've had to just put me in a mental hospital, because I would've gone crazy."Randy said

"I would've been right there with you."John agreed "Well not in the same room but you know what I mean."

"That is so typical coming from you two, maybe he was just waiting for the right women."Trish said

"Until he was that old? If he would've came to me I grantee that I could've gotten him some action."Randy said "Not from me, from a women of course."

"Anyway what are we going to do now? We already watch half of the movies you brought. I'm kinda tired of watching movies."Trish said

"Same here, why don't we go out some where."Lita suggested

"I'm sure there is a club open somewhere, I have to change though."Trish said

"So will I."Lita said

"I kinda figured that."John said "Randy you go head up there, I know you probably want to make sure you hair is in perfect shape."

"Shut up John."Randy said

"If that's not the case, where are you going than?"John ask

"Upstairs."Randy said

"For what?"John ask

"So I can change and fix my hair."Randy mumbled, and John laughed "So what, I like to look good when I go out. Right now I look like I just woke up."

"Just don't take forever."John said

"Your not going to change?"Randy ask

"For what? I got my girl already. I don't need to impress anybody."John said

"You never to sure though."Randy said as he headed upstairs

After almost a hour they were ready to go. After arguing over which one would be the best, they finally picked one.

"So what are you going to be do about Edge?"Randy ask once they were all sitting down

"I ain't going to stop until I get my title back."John said

"I kinda figured that."Randy said

"Sunday he pulled out all stops, he thinks it's over, he's sadly mistaken."John said

"You lost, I doubt you'll be getting another title shot."Randy said

"Shut up Orton. When's the last time you were Champion, 2004? Sorry it's 2006, I think I'll be getting another title shot before you."John said

"I have been busy destroying legends."Randy said "When the time is right I'll be Champion again."

"What happen last night?"John ask

"You didn't win either."Randy pointed out

"At least I didn't get beat by a eighty year old."John laughed

"That was just luck."Randy said

"Call it what you want. You still lost."John said

"So did you."Randy said

"Ok children, let's do something else besides bickering."Trish said "Let's go dance Randy."

"It does sounds a lot better."Randy said, as he and Trish want out on the dance floor.

"You want to dance, don't you?"John ask

"I wasn't even going to ask that. I was going to say that Randy is doing a good job out there."Lita said "Seeing as how you brought it up. Do you want to?"

"Since I know it will make you happy if I at least attempt, yes I'll dance with you."John said

"Cool. You don't have to worrying about embarrassing yourself it's a slow song."Lita said

"The way your dancing, it's kinda impossible for me to not get embarrassed."John said "Not that you can't dance, but it's the way your dancing. We've only been out here for a minute but your already driving me crazy."

"Everything I do, does something to you. I'm just that good."Lita said smiling up at him

"Your sounding a little cocky babe."John said kissing the tip of knows. "You are right though, everything you do has an effect on me."

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff I need to cute in."Randy said

"For what Orton?"John ask

"I need to talk to her, go dance with Trish."Randy said

"Five minutes."John said

"I'll take as long as I need."Randy said, pushing him out of the way "Now go."

"Touch me again Orton and I'll hurt you."John warned

"So what is it that you need?"Lita ask

"I told Trish that I'm ok with this Carlito thing and I'm not. You saw what happen last week, he kissed her. "Randy said

"You know that was Vince's idea. He said it would be good for t.v and he likes the chemistry between the two."Lita reminded him

"That still doesn't mean I'm ok with his lips on her's."Randy said "That the little apple had the nerve to step up to me. Randy Orton, a former World Champion. The Legend Killer. Than he sticks his nose in my business with Flair, the boy must really be asking for it."

"You called him out though, I think he is kinda upset though. You got what he wants."Lita said

"The looks, body, athleticism."Randy said

"Trish to."Lita said

"You think he really wants her?"Randy ask

"What guy doesn't?"Lita ask, laughing slightly "Hell I'll date even date her."

"Really?"Randy ask

"Don't even think about it. Erase those thought from your head."Lita said, when she saw the look in his eyes "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, she loves you. You guys have been together for awhile now."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I've been thinking about Trish and I. "Randy said, serious to his voice letting Lita know that he wanted her full attention "I think it's time to take to the next level."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?""Lita ask, and he nodded "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, but I don't really know how she feels. That's what I want you to talk to about, don't get right to the point. Beat around the bush for awhile, than ask her."Randy said

"Ok I'll ask her, but I hope your not doing this because of the Carlito situation. Are you? Can you really say this is what you want?"Lita ask

"Yes, I'm sure Lita."Randy said, sighing a little "I think it's time for a change, for the both of us."

"Alright, I just want to make sure, I will talk to her. I'll get back to you."Lita said

"Ok, thanks Lita."Randy said hugging her

"No problem."Lita said

"I'll by you a drink to say thank you."Randy said leading her over to the bar

"You guys done yet?"John ask, pulling Lita against "She has better things to do besides talking to you."

"Yes she's all yours."Randy said, handing her the drink to her "I am going to talk to Trish."

"What was that about?"John ask

"I'll tell you later."Lita said

"Cool, you ready to get out of here?"John ask

"Why is there something else better than this?"Lita ask

"Oh yeah."John said

"It's looks like Randy and Trish are ready to leave as well. So let's go."Lita said

"So what did Randy talked to you about?"John ask once they back in their room

"Trish."Lita said

"They having problems again?"John ask "I thought they were cool."

"Yes, they are cool. I think Randy is ready to take it to the next level."Lita said

"You mean-"

"Yeah, I think Randy is going to ask Trish to marry him."Lita said

"Wow...well enough about those two. We need to have some fun of our own."John said

"You'll say or do anything, to get me naked won't you?"Lita ask

"Is it working?"John ask

"It always does."Lita said


	14. What's it gonna be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

"Everything look alright?"Randy ask, looking around the room

Tonight was the night that could possible change, both Trish and his life.

"For the last time, it's fine."John said

"I just want everything to be perfect."Randy said sighing, "You think it's perfect?"

"As long as she says yes, it will be."John said, picking up a strawberry. Dipping it some chocolate, and giving it to Lita "That's good ain't it babe."

"It is, but I think you taste a lot better though."Lita said, pulling him into a kiss

"Hey, you two that food is for Trish and I, and no getting on in my room."Randy said "Your still in my room, at least wait until you get back to your own. I don't need those images in my head."

"Sorry but we've been here all night helping you out, were hungry."Lita said

"Horny to."John said

"Ain't that the truth."Lita said

"Were going to head out."John said

"Ok, I'll call you guys when she rejects me."Randy said

"Randy she won't reject you if she loves you, you have nothing to worry about."Lita said, hugging him "It will be good, just don't change your mind"

"That won't happen, I'm pretty sure this is the right thing to do."Randy said

"Well good luck man, we'll talk to you later or tomorrow."John joked

"Get out man."Randy said

"How do you think it's going go?"Lita ask

"It should go good, if he get's the answer that he wants."John said

"Why don't we go out to eat?"Lita suggested

"Alright, we can do that. I'll put on something nice, you get something sexy to put on. We'll have our own romantic evening ourselves."John said

"Sounds like a plan."Lita said

**Randy's room**

"You look beautiful."Randy said

"Randy that's like the tenth time you said that. "Trish laughed

"Can't a man say nice things to his girl?"Randy ask

"Yes, and it's nice."Trish said "So what's all of this for anyway?"

"I just thought we needed to have some time alone time."Randy said

"I have no problem with that, I actually like when you do things like this. Seeing as how it doesn't happen that often."Trish said

"I try my best, I actually like to be romantic but with our schedule it's hard."Randy said "After work were always tired or something."

"Which is why I'm loving that your taking the time out to do this tonight, but I'm little confused as to way. We did something like this the other night."Trish said

"Yeah but we weren't alone, John and Lita were there. Tonight I just wanted it to be a romantic evening just between us."Randy said smiling at her

"Well you did good, I love all of this."Trish said

"Look I don't think I can hold out to much longer."Randy said, getting up from the table and starting to pace. "I need to say this now."

"What are you talking about?"Trish ask confused

"That's a real big reason why I'm doing all of this. I've thought this over and this something that a really want. Everything that happen with Carlito, it made me realize that I love you a lot. I never get that jealous over anyone, I'm the Legend Killer after all. That's when I realize my feelings for you are deeper than what I thought, John told me this would happen. I didn't believe him, but he was right."Randy said, not realizing that he was starting to ramble a little "I may have been a little jealous but me being jealous put everything in perspective for me, if I'm going to react this way over a girl she must be one special girl."

"What are you trying to say Randy, say what ever is on your mind just-

"I don't think I can leave with out you, the thought of you with another man...kills me."Randy said, taking a deep breath before he got down on one knee. Pulling the out the ring, "I care so much about you and this may sound kinda corny but, I'm head over heels in love with you. So...Trish will you marry me?"

Before Randy got his answer, she bursted into tears. He didn't know if they were happy tears or sad tears. He pulled her into his arm, and let her cry her eyes out. He waited to she settle down before he spoke again.

"Can you stop crying long enough to answer my question?"Randy ask

"Yes..."

"Yes, ok so what's your answer?"Randy ask, hoping for the best

"That was my answer."Trish laughed softy, "I'll marry you."

"Really, you made me the happiest person."Randy said engulfing her into a hug "I love you."

"I love you to baby. Were getting married!"Trish squealed

"Were getting married!"Randy said running out to the balcony, shouting it to whom ever was out that time of night.

"They're getting married!"

Randy and Trish look and at each other, than at the door. Laughing because they knew who was on the other side of that door. Randy went over and open the door and there sat, John and Lita.

"What are you guys doing?"Randy ask

"The suspense is killing us, did we hear right. Are you guys really getting married?"Lita ask

"Were getting married!"They said

"Why don't we go out and celebrate?"John ask

"We were actually thinking about celebrating on our own."Randy smirked

"Oh come on, you have plenty of time to do that later. Right now I want to party."Lita said, grabbing Trish purse "So let's go."

"I think you to already had to much to drink-

"Nonsense! You guys talked to much, there needs to be less talking and more partying."John said

"Alright let's go."Randy said giving in

John and Lita lead the way, Trish went to follow but Randy stopped her. Grabbing her arm and pulling her back in the room. Closing the door.

"You don't want to go?"Trish ask

"I rather stay here all night with you."Randy said, kissing her

"What about them?"Trish ask

"They are to drunk to even notice were not behind them. They'll be alright."Randy said


	15. Mistakes

Disclaimer:I don't own John Cena, Lita or the various WWE superstars that will be in this story.

"Would you two take that somewhere else?"John ask, a little annoyed "I'm happy for you guys, but I don't want to see you to making out every five seconds."

"Stop being jealous?"Randy said

"I have nothing to be jealous about Orton, look at my girl she's probably the hottest woman in the company. No offense Trish, your hot to."John said

"None taken, I wouldn't expect another answer from you."Trish said "Just like I would expect the same from Randy."

"Babe you already know that I think you're the most beautiful woman in this company, and if you wasn't in the company it would be Lita."Randy said

"Thanks Randy."Lita said sending him a smile

"I don't get a thank you."John said

"I'll thank you another way."Lita said, and John smirked

"If Trish wasn't in the business, you think you would have a shot with Lita?"John ask "That's only if she didn't know me."

"It's not like I haven't already had a shot at her."Randy smirked, John giving him a confused look "So I'm sure I wouldn't have a problem."

"What you talking about, you tried to get with her before?"John said

"Tried, and succeeded."Randy said

"Is that true?"John ask, turning towards Lita and she nodded "When was this?"

"Three years ago, when Matt return to Raw then dumped me. Before Christian came into the picture, Randy was there for me. We always were friends, he was there for me when nobody else was. We only dated for a few months, and then decided to be just friends."

"Why did you tell me?"Trish ask

"I would've but why bring up something in the past, and it really wasn't any of your business."Randy said "I never ask you about your past relationships because that's what they are, the past."

"Did you guys sleep together?"John ask

"What kinda of question is that, I'm the Legend Killer. Of course we did if we were dating."Randy said

"I really don't see the big deal."Lita said

"Lita is my best friend and John is your best friend, I think you should've told us that you two had history."Trish said

"No need to get upset about Trish, you were starting to fall for Jericho at the time. Lita just had her heart broken and someone needed to be there for her."

"You thought you was the right person for that?"John ask, glaring at the other man "Is that what you meant when you said, I had everything you had."

"Not exactly, can we just forget about this."Randy said, feeling a little uncomfortable by the looks both Trish and John were giving him."It's been three years since this happen."

"No I don't think I can forget about this."Trish said

"Neither can I."John said

"What is the big deal?"Lita ask

"The big deal is that you slept with my man."Trish said, getting in Lita's face. Lita not backing down of course. "I'm not really surprise, seeing as how you done something like this before."

"It's not like I slept with him while you starting dating him, you wasn't even thinking about Randy three years ago. "Lita said she was trying to keep her cool, after Trish's last comment. She thought all this was amusing, who get's this upset over something that happen three years ago. Not three days ago. "You two need to chill, right now you are acting real childish. I feel like I'm back in highschool."

"Same here. So can we at least get over and talked about something else. Liking matches and if any of us have ones."Randy said

"I don't think none of us have one."Lita said

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."John said "I got a perfect idea for a match."

"So do I and I think it's a great idea.

"You really serious about this?"Randy ask and they nodded "Alright I never back down from a challenged, if though it's going to be kinda hard."

"John, you do realize how ridiculous this is? I don't want to compete against you.

"Than compete against me, I know I'll be ready for you.

"See you in the ring."

"Whatever."Lita mumble "Can't you believe those two, I thought I was back in high school for a moment."

"Same here. I should've just kept my mouth shut."Randy said sighing "You think she's going to break up with me."

"She would be really stupid if she did, it's a dumb reason. It's in the past."Lita said, looking over at Randy who didn't seem to be that upset, but a little amuse as well. "We'll all be laughing about this tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure, those to can hold a grudge for awhile. Tonight though I want to win."Randy said

"Does it really matter who wins?"Lita ask

"Yes it does, and were going to win. They want to be mad at us, let's give them a reason."Randy smirk, only this smirk had a little something else with it.

"You do realize these are our fiancé were talking about here. I don't want to do anything that makes them even madder than what they are."Lita said "So be rational."

"I guess I won't be getting laid tonight."Randy said, sighing once more. "This really sucks."

"Is that all you can think about?"Lita ask smacking him upside his head "Can't you stop thinking about that for like two seconds."

"Let's see, 1..2.. Yes I can, but by the end of one in a half I was thinking about it."Randy said and Lita laughed

"You are so perverted."Lita said rolling her eyes at him.

"That's nothing new. I'm still the same Randy. So tonight, you in as far as getting the win.

"I do want to win, so yeah. Just don't do anything stupid."Lita said

"I'll try not."Randy said

"I'm serious Randy, neither one of us will be getting laid if you do something stupid."Lita said

"One R.K.O. and the match is over."Randy said

**Down the hall**

"Are you really that upset about it?"Trish ask

"Not really."John said shrugging a little "It was three years ago."

"It was, and I wouldn't even give Randy a second look three years ago."Trish said "It's just the thought of him with another woman that makes me mad."

"You still would want to go through with this match?"John ask

"Yeah I still want to kick some ass tonight."Trish said

"Alright, why don't you get ready and I'll meet you back here."John said

"Ok."Trish said leaving the room

**Later that night**

By the time it was time for the main event, none them where looking forward to the match anymore. None of them wanted to admit to it though, so the match was happing whether they liked it or not.

The match starting out with the girls fighting it out, it was pretty much even between the two. The final part of the match which wound up being the most shocking party, was when Randy hit Trish with the R.K.O.

"Why did you do that?"Lita ask once they were backstage

"I didn't hurt her, she knows how to sell a move real good. I made sure not to do it hard, she hit me first."Randy said, holding his cheek where Trish smack "You said yourself you wanted to win, and we did."

"Are you going to apologize to her ?"Lita ask

"Of course, just not right now. I don't want her to take my head off."Randy laughed "You alright though?"

"I'm fine, look I really don't want to stay here any longer. I don't want another fight, so I'm leaving now."

"You just going to leave me?"Randy ask "They're gonna kill if you leave me alone, besides I rode with Trish. She probably don't want to give me a ride anyway, which I really don't blame her."

"You want me to give you a ride or something?"Lita ask

"Yeah."Randy said

"Well nobody wants the Legend Killer to be killed so go grab your stuff and let's go. I still think you should check on Trish though.

"Lita I will, when she's cooled down a little."Randy said, Lita wasn't buying it though. "Alright I'll go now, but if she starts trying to kill me I'm leaving."

"I'll be waiting here."Lita said

Not long after did he leave he return, Lita thought she would see he and Trish together walking up the hall. Randy was there but there was no Trish.

"You talked to her?"Lita ask

"No, they said she already left. Said she was upset and John offered to take her back to the hotel."Randy said

"Feeling bad now huh?"Lita ask and he nodded "Maybe that will teach your butt not to do your finisher on her."

"John has done his move on you."Randy pointed out

"He didn't hurt me though."Lita said

"I didn't hurt her either."Randy said

"Maybe not so much physically, but I know you did emotionally."Lita said and Randy sighing, running his fingers through his hair. She could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't proud of what he had done. "Come on let's go, we'll talk to them once we get to the hotel."

A/N:I changed the ending of the match and made it a tag team of course. They are not breaking up though so don't think that.


	16. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Lita or the various WWE superstars in this story.

"There not coming are they?"Randy ask and Lita just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watch t.v "I'm an idiot."

"You ain't never lied."Lita said

"I was just upset that she got that mad over something so little, they act like we were still seeing each other. I tried calling her, she won't answer. She probably knows it's me."Randy said

"They'll be up here in a few minutes."Lita said

"How can you be so sure of that?"Randy ask

"John told me he was coming up here to see me. I'm sure Trish will be with him."Lita said

"You knew they were coming and you didn't tell me?"Randy ask

"Yeah, I like to drive you crazy. So I figured I hold out on you."Lita said smirking

"How come your not freaking out about this?"Randy as, she didn't even seem to be upset about anything. "Normally girls would cry over this stuff."

"I know Trish and John, they both are hot heads. You got to give them time to cool off, then they'll come to their senses and everything will be cool."Lita said

"You really think that?"Randy ask

"Yes Randy, now stop asking. Count to a hundred and they'll be here."Lita said, she started laughing when Randy did indeed start counting. "What are you doing?"'

"What does it look like? I'm counting, I want to really see if she will come."Randy said and went back to counting

He didn't even get to thirty before there was a knock at the door, instead of answering it he just stood there looking at the door.

"Randy open the door."Lita said bringing him out of his thoughts

"You open it I don't want them hitting me. Wait why how do I look, does it look I've been crying?"Randy ask

"No."Lita laughed "Why would you want them to think you were crying?"

"So she'll know I felt bad for what I did."Randy said

"Just tell her dummy."Lita said

"Alright, what are you standing there for? Open the door."Randy said, pushing her towards the door

"Don't push me Orton, I'll open the door when I'm ready."Lita said, Randy giving her annoyed look "I just happen to ready now."

"What took you so long?"John ask

"He was being a little baby, to scared to open the door."Lita said

"I wasn't scared."Randy said

"Sure you wasn't. Where's Trish?"Lita ask

"She wanted to talk Randy on alone. She said you can go to your room and talked there."John said

"Thanks, talked to your guys later."Randy said rushing out the room

"Took you long enough."Lita said, turing towards John once the door was closed

"I was just thinking, and it was stupid for me to get that upset. It happen three years ago, we weren't together so why should I care. It just was hard to except because he's my best friend, and I just hate the thought of any man but me touching you."John said

"That's understandable, I'm sure Trish feels the same way that's why she was upset." Lita said and John nodded. "So you ok about everything?"

"Still a little shocked that you would go for someone like Orton, but like you said it's in the past."John said, pulling her close. Wrapping his arms around her. "So no, I'm not mad anymore."

"What about Trish, you think she and Randy will be fine?"Lita ask

"Come here, put your ear up to the wall."John said

"Why?"Lita ask

"Just come here."John said, and she did "Put your ear up to the wall."

She listen for awhile, until she heard Randy and Trish having some fun of their own.

"I guess they already are making up."Lita laughed

"So why don't we?"John suggested

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."Lita said

**Later that night**

"What's wrong?"John ask

"What you mean?"Lita ask turning in his arms, so she was facing him. "I'm fine."

"It's almost two in the morning and your still awake. You moving around is keeping me awake. So tell me what's on your mind, and don't say nothing because I know there is. So what's up?"John ask

"I'm just thinking about you and I, and getting married."Lita said

"You having seconds thoughts-"

"No, I want to marry you."Lita reassured him "I was just wondering when that is exactly going to happen. We haven't exactly picked a date"

"I'll marry you tomorrow or right now if you want. It's your call babe, when do you think is a good time?"John ask

"Two weeks, can't do it next week because of Unforgiven coming up. So how about the week after."Lita said

"Two weeks?"John questioned "You sure?"

"Hundred percent."Lita said

"Alright, in two weeks were getting married."John said, he couldn't help but laugh when squealed. "Now can we get some sleep?"

"Yes. I love you John."Lita said

"Love you to babe."John said, kissing her forehead "Go to sleep."


	17. Few More Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstar in this story.

"So are you excited?"Trish ask and Lita flashed her a big smiled "I guess I don't really have to ask, I really am happy for you."

"You have no idea Trish, I've been waiting for this for a long time. I just wanted to wait for the right time, we've been engaged for a year now. I think it's the right time to get married."Lita said

"I know it's about time, I thought you two were going to be engaged forever."Dawn said, joining to two at the table. "So I'm really happy that it's finally happening."

"I thought you had your baby."Trish joked

"What's that suppose to mean?"Dawn ask

"All the food on that plate is enough for two people."Trish said

"Hey, leave her alone. She likes to eat, you wouldn't even think that. You look great Dawn."Lita said "Speaking of babies though, where is Matthew?"

"Right here."John said walking in the room holding Matthew, Randy trailing along with a horrified look on his face. "I don't do the dirty diaper thing."

"I didn't know that a baby could smell like that."Randy said "I changed him once, I can't do it again."

"You guys should really start practicing, so why don't you change him again."Dawn suggested

"It won't hurt."Lita said

"It won't hurt? You try changing him."John said "What are you feeding this kid?"

"Stop your whining and go change him."Trish said "Since Randy did it last time, it's your turn John."

"Oh come on, I can't do that. Lita, help me out here."John pleaded

"Your on your own honey, I'm sure you can do it."Lita said, and the two men sighed but carried Matthew to the back room. She had to admit that even though John didn't know what he was doing, it was cute to see him at least try. If this what he was going to be like when they had kids, she couldn't wait. "Matty is the cutest, you really are lucky."

"I know. So when are you two planning on having a baby?"Dawn ask

"At least not until a few years, but I do want some kids."Trish said, turning towards Lita "What about you Li, I know you want some kids."

"I'm not really on planning on a right time, I said I want to be in a stable relationship. Which I am and I wanted to be married-"

"You will be married in a couple of days."Dawn smirked, "So afterwards kids?"

"Yeah, no specific time. If it happens it just happens."Lita said

If she were to get pregnant in the next couple of weeks or so, she wouldn't be upset. Family always came first before her career, and she already accomplish a lot in her career. So taking some time to have a baby didn't sound to bad at the moment.

It would be something to get use to at first, not being on the road but she would get over it. Being a Mom didn't sound bad at all, she always wanted kids and she couldn't think of a better person to start a family. John was perfect, and having a mini version of him around wasn't bad at all.

"Everything is pretty much set, everybody dresses are a perfect fit. Li you had to a finally fitting at two today, and were have to call the catering to make sure the food is right."Dawn said, glancing up at the clock "We better get going, now."

"Your right, John will be back

"Your going to leave us here, alone with this baby?"John ask

"That baby has a name and it's Matthew. You'll be fine."Dawn said

All three trying to hold back form laughing, at the horrified looks on his face. Randy coming out of the room, with half of his face covered in baby powered.

"Ok, maybe I should stay with them."Trish said

"No I need your finally approval, they will be fine."Lita said "So let's get going."

"We can handle this right?"John ask watching the women driving away

"I hope so."Randy said

**Bridal Store**

"Oh Lita, you look so beautiful."Dawn said

"Really?"Lita ask, twirling around. "You got to be sure about this. Are you really sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, you look great. Your wedding day is going to be perfect, as long your sure you doing the right thing. If not-"

"I'm a thousand percent sure."Lita said

No second guessing, John was the man she wanted to marry.

"Are you comfortable?"Trish ask, knowing that Lita wasn't the one to put on a dress. Unless she really had to, since it was for her wedding she had to wear one.

"Yes I am. The fact that I added my own style, to the traditional thing is real cool. You think John is going to like it?"Lita ask

"He'll be a fool not to."Dawn said

"You both look beautiful as well, I couldn't think of any other people standing by my side other than you two. I don't think I could've done all of this without you two, and of course Victoria. Speaking of her. Where is she?"Lita questioned, it wasn't until now that she realize that she wasn't there.

"Oh yeah, she said she can't fly in until tomorrow. Something came up."Trish said

"Yeah Hunter came up."Dawn said "That boy can't be separate form her for two seconds."

"Can't blame her, she's in love. We all are like that, as long as she is here tomorrow it's cool."Lita said

"So are you sure you like everything?"Dawn ask

"I'm sure, and you girls are fine right?"Lita ask

"Were always fine."Dawn smirked "You were probably talking about the dresses though." Lita nodded "I like mine."

"I like mine as well. Everything will be perfect."Trish said

"As long as John is there I know it will be."Lita smiled "Speaking of him, we should probably get going, Matty probably killing those two by now."

**Back at Lita and John's place**

When they walk back, Matthew did indeed try to at least killed them. They both were past out on the couch. Dawn going over to John to pick up her tenth month old trouble maker.

"Good job Matty, very good job."Dawn whisper to sleeping son. "He worn them out."

"Who knew that a tenth month old, could've worn the WWE Champion and the Legend Killer out."Trish said, going over to Randy. Shaking him lightly. "Let's go to bed."

"Will he be there?"Randy mumbled

"He who?"Trish ask

"Matty."Randy said "Will he be there?"

"No."Trish laughed "He won't be there."

"Good, let's go to bed."Randy said

"You still want to have kids after that experience?"Lita ask

"Of course, I want nothing more for you to have my baby."John said, and she smiled "How did everything go?"

"Everything went well. Everything is all set for the day I become Mrs. John Cena."Lita said, John leaning forward to kiss her

"I can't wait for that day."John said

"Only two days."Lita said "You think you can wait?"

"I'm sure it will be worth it."John said


	18. One more day

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story

"Li, why aren't you over here with us?"Dawn ask

"I don't really like the whole male stripper thing, I'm just not into that."Lita said, as she watched the others dance with the male stripper.

It wasn't that she didn't think he was hot, he was nice to look at. She just thought that they were teasing, getting you all hot and bother. Then leaving and still expect to get paid after leaving a room full of women, hot.

"Well than what are you into?"Dawn ask

"You know what I'm into."Lita said "I just wanted to have some fun with my girls without male strippers, not that I mind because they're nice to look at. It's just not my thing. Victoria looks like she is enjoying herself a lot though."

"Maybe we should take a few photos and send them to Hunter."Dawn smirked

"That would be just evil."Lita said

"Yeah well, evil is my middle name. Besides she should know better than to be all over him like that."Dawn said

"She just had one to many drinks, everybody knows she to into Hunter to really do something."Lita said

"So if we get rid of him, you'll start having fun?"Dawn ask

"Yes we can, I think we should leave this place and go to a club somewhere."Lita said

"Alright he's out, and we'll find some place to have some fun."Dawn said

If the girls got her a male stripper which was typical of them, she only wonder what the guys got for John. Probably a female stripper, Orton's idea of course.

**Down the Street**

"This is whack."John complained

"It is not, would you look at that. She's hot."Hunter said

"She's alright."John mumbled "You better be carefully where you put your hands."

"Trish knows I love her, I'm just living a little."Randy said, "You should to."

"Only woman I want almost naked in front of me, is Lita."John said

"You are so whipped."Randy laughed, receiving a smack upside the hand for his comments "What was that for? You know it's true."

"Leave him alone, his in love. I know how your feeling, but I also agree with Randy though. You should enjoy these last moments before you get married. After you get married, you'll never get stuff like this."Hunter said

"I'm pretty sure I will, she's extreme remember that."John said

"From the stories you told us, I don't think we can forget."Randy smirked "We'll make sure that it doesn't get out to anyone."

"I can see where your brothers get their ways from."Hunter said gesturing to the other side of the room, where John's brothers where. Having a really good time. "Must run in the family."

"I use to be like that, until I meant Lita. I don't need to be like that anymore."John said

"You stop acting like that because your whipped."Randy said

"Orton shut your mouth, you Trish got you wrapped around her finger."John said "Same goes with you Hunter."

"Since your not enjoying yourself, what would you like to do?"Randy ask

"I'm enjoying myself, I would enjoying myself a lot more if those girls weren't here."John said

"He's missing Lita that's why, or he's worried about what the girls got in store for her."Randy said

"They know not to go overboard with her, I am a little suspicious as to what's going on."John said "I miss her."

"Oh man, you are whipped."Hunter said

**Back with the girls**

"Now are you having fun?"Trish ask

"I am much more relax than I was before, so yes I am having fun."Lita said

"Good, because I was about to smack some fun into you."Dawn said

"Hey no hitting the bride to be."Victoria said

"It was just going to be one smack."Dawn joked

"So are you nervous, especially that it's one day away?"Trish ask

"I don't think it's really hit me yet, tomorrow morning I'll probably be freaking out. Lucky I have my girls for support."Lita said, which earned a smile from all of them. "I don't know how I would have done it without you."

"Aw, group hug."Trish said

All of them rushed over and engulfed her in to a bear hug.

"Is that your phone? I thought we said no cells on tonight."Dawn said

"Let's see what John has to say this time."Trish said, taking the phone before Lita could. "Aww he said that he misses you, and he hopes your having a good time. Oh yeah and he loves you more than you'll ever know."

"I think I'm going to be sick."Victoria joked "No, I think it's cute."

"You two are so in love."Dawn said

"I know, and that's how it's going to be. From here on out."Lita said


End file.
